


A Collection of Smutty Drabbles

by goodlookin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like breaking rules. Quotes from Phil.” <br/>- Phil Lester, FNAF 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lion, The Witch, and The Broom Closet

“Phil, we can’t do this here.” She gasps.

He chuckles, his lips tickling her neck in between kisses. “Only if you make too much noise.”

She kicks away the witch hat that’s fallen off of her head and starts pulling at the zipper of Phil’s lion onesie. When they had chosen these particular costumes for the YouTube Space Halloween party she had not pictured them taking them off in a broom closet. 

Phil wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her body tight against him, kissing her long and hard. She smiles into it and tugs at his hair with two fists. 

He hooks his fingers under her fishnets to pull them off. She breaks off the kiss, grabbing his hands. 

“If you rip them people will know.”

He chuckles again like he doesn’t care, but carefully pulls the tights down. She steps out of them and her black panties and his energy resurges. 

He presses up against the wall. She moans quietly as he grinds against her, needing more. He smirks and slips a hand between her legs, his fingers pressing against her clit just right. 

She finally succeeds in pushing the onesie off over his hips. “Now or never, Phil.” She gasps, clutching at the wall for support. 

He quickly sheds his boxers. She hands him a condom she had in her purse and helps him roll it on. 

Phil grabs one of her legs, pulling it up around him, and slides in slowly. 

She releases a low groan. When he's sure she's okay, he thrusts faster, pushing her up the wall. 

The forbiddenness of the situation is the ultimate turn on and she's quickly unravelling. She doesn't take long to climax, reaching down and rubbing clumsily against her fingers. Phil returns to kissing her neck, and she takes his hair in her hands again. 

His thrusts are becoming more and more erratic, and she changes back to pressing her fingers against her clit. Her head drops back as he goes faster, and she desperately rub circles, trying to fall over the edge and receive another release. 

They finish almost simultaneously. She covers her mouth with a free hand and muffles her moans. Her core muscles clench and Phil gives one final thrust before groaning into her shoulder. She grins, panting, and slides down the wall. 

Phil throws the condom into the trash bin in the corner and pulls his onesie back on. He helps her put her tights and skirt back on and she slip her feet back into her shoes. She smooths his hair over and they step out of the room quietly, looking both ways down the hallway. It's safe to come out. 

Phil gives her a kiss on the cheek and she almost laughs. They're  _ that _ couple. The couple who shags in the broom closet. 


	2. A Noise Upstairs

“This is my old room.” She opens the bedroom door and gestures grandly. 

Phil looks around, picking up a stuffed animal. “This is the cutest puppy I have ever seen.”

She laughs, perching on the edge of the bed. “Her name is Chewie. Like Chewbacca.”

He giggles, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

He’s so damn cute when he does that.

As Phil continues to look around the room she hears the rest of the family downstairs. Uncle Russell is playing his Christmas music way too loud but she can still hear her little nieces and nephews running around, yelling, and playing hide and seek.

Phil finally sits down next to her. “I’m glad I could come. You’re family is so nice.”

“They’re something alright,” She chuckles. “I just wanted to give us a break from the noise.”

He bends down and kisses her. “Maybe we can make some noise of our own.”

She bursts out laughing, falling back on the bed. “That is a) the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard and b) we can’t make noise with my family downstairs.”

He lies down too and leans on his elbow to look down at her. “I thought it was smooth.”

She glances at the open door.  _ The upstairs  _ is _ off limits to the kids _ .

She jumps up and closes the door, pulling her shirt off over her head. “You better make this quick.”

Phil laughs, surprised she's actually doing it. He quickly unbuttons his shirt, throwing it off the bed. She wiggles out of her skinny jeans and straddles him, undoing his belt. He’s a little taken aback by her boldness but goes with it, and they quickly succeed in tossing his jeans off the bed too.

She dives in, kissing him long and hard, pinning him to the mattress. He chuckles quietly in the back of his throat; he loves when she takes charge like this. 

She grinds down, moving her hips against Phil's as she continues to dominate his mouth with her tongue. He groans, low and long, and she can feel him pressing against her leg. She grins and sits up, running her hands down his torso to the elastic of his boxers. She pulls them off of him in one movement and slips out of her own cheekies as well. 

She finds it ironic that they're doing it in her childhood bedroom but is too distracted to read into it. 

She kisses him slower this time, moving deliberately over him, rubbing her clit up and down his shaft. He almost lets out another, louder groan and she absorbs his cries with one last kiss. 

She grabs a condom from a container in the side table - she's surprised they hadn't been found yet - and unrolls it onto his member. 

She sits up and slowly slides down onto his cock with a breathy moan and loses control at last. She bounces on top of him, riding him while biting her tongue to keep from being found. 

Phil holds onto her hips, gripping so tightly it will probably leave bruises. He thrusts up into her as well, and both are rapidly falling apart. 

He finishes first, surprisingly; this situation must have gotten to him more than she thought it would. She's close, and if she was with anyone else she would be frustrated but she knows that Phil will take care of it. 

He smirks, flipping them over and not even bothering to kiss her before going down. She grins - he knows how she likes it. 

He sucks on her clit while slipping two fingers in. He curls and uncurls them aggressively, hitting that spot perfectly. She's holding onto his hair, pulling it as he swirls his tongue around. 

She unravels in his hands, and he laps her up like there's no tomorrow. They kiss before getting dressed again. 

She runs her hands through her hair and they walk downstairs again. “So that's the upstairs. Maybe I can show you the basement when Dad's done renovating it.” And she gives Phil a sly wink before sitting down to dinner. 


	3. Looking For Distraction

She’s bored.

As a broadcasting assistant, she mostly runs errands for managers, but today she’s monitoring audio. The boys usually handle most of the show, but there had been some equipment problems and they weren't taking any chances.

So she's just sitting, watching the show from the other side of the glass. She meets eyes with her boyfriend and smiles, waving. Phil grins at her, but having the show filmed keeps him from waving back.

The manager didn't mind people on their phones, so she scrolls down the endless pit that is the Internet. She switches between Instagram and Tumblr, making adjustments every so often to the sound coming from the booth.

They hit the halfway mark of the two hour special. She adjusts her butt on the seat, not being able to get up and stretch. She swings her legs under the tall chair, desperate for something to do.

She notices Phil checking his phone out of range of the camera and gets an idea.

_Getting tired, babe?_

He sets it down on the table, nodding slightly.

_I know how to wake you up_

His left eyebrow quirks.

_I’m just sitting here doing nothing and my mind is just wandering to things I COULD be doing…_

_Like you._

Phil immediately puts his hand over the screen to prevent Dan from seeing it. This only encourages her.

_Imagine if I just blew you right there on the radio… me kneeling under the table, out of sight of the camera, you reading out the news and trying to keep it together while my head bobs up and down…_

Phil swallows, stepping closer to the desk, and moves his phone to the other side of him. He puts his headset back on, and gets ready for the song to end.

_And then just as you’re about to climax I stop and leave, crawling out so no one sees me. And you’re just left hard and frustrated._

“So that was _Stressed Out_ by Twenty One Pilots. Dan, any requests for the next song? It can’t be anything by-”

_I can just picture what you would do to me to get me back…_

Phil chokes suddenly. “Excuse me. Nothing by Kanye.”

Dan gives him subtle side eye, but keeps talking. “Oh come on, Phil. You’re no fun.”

_You would take me right in the bathroom. You lock the door, lift me up onto the counter, rip my shirt open, roughly groping my breasts. And when you lift up my skirt, you find out I’m not wearing anything underneath…_

Phil clears his throat. “Alright, the next song is called _Uptown Funk_ by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. I don’t think you guys will have heard it.”

Dan laughs. “No, yeah, it’s a completely unknown song. We like to play the lesser known songs on this show.”

_You immediately thrust two fingers into me, feeling how wet I am from teasing you._

When the song starts Phil slides his phone off the table and steps outside the camera range.

_This isn’t fair. Stop it._

_You’re going to have to punish me to make me stop._

Phil gulps; she can see him physically willing himself to calm down.

_Fuck, I’m wet just thinking about it. Are you sure you don’t want to take me up?_

Dan clears his throat. He nods to the equipment, wanting Phil to come back.

_This offer is time limited, Phil. If you don’t do anything I could just go to the bathroom and take care of this problem on my own._

Phil glowers at her through the glass, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down again.

_Imagine that, me leaning on the wall, sliding my hand into my pants, head falling back onto the wall as I moan loud and long, writhing against myself as I cum hard._

Phil tries to ignore his screen lighting up.

_I did that once you know. Remember when I left for five minutes during the meeting a few weeks ago?_

Phil glances up quickly. Dan nudges him gently, making him focus on closing the show.

She stands up, stretching overdramatically. She makes eye contact with Phil, grinning wildly before leaving to get her coat.

The ride home in the Uber is tense and feels longer than usual. Dan just keeps looking back and forth between the two, not being able to figure out what’s happened. If Phil wasn’t there she would explain, because she knows Dan would find it hilarious.

She crosses her legs in the front seat. The pressure suddenly makes her realize how much the teasing has affected her, and she squeezes her thighs together even more.

They finally reach home. Phil jumps out, saying a curt thank you to the driver, and strides around to the passenger side. He grabs her hand, and she bites her lip to keep from laughing.

Dan follows, still confused. When they get to the door she stops long enough to turn to Dan. “You might want to stay out here for a bit. ” She throws him her keys. “You can watch TV in my flat.”

Dan catches them and just stands there, mouth gaping.

The door shuts and Phil immediately pushes her against it. “That was not professional.”

She looks up at him hungrily, relishing the pressure of him leaning over her. “Teach me how to behave, Mr. Lester.”

His blue eyes almost darken and pulls her coat off her, then scoops her up and takes her up the two flights of stairs. He practically tears her blouse off of her as well, dropping it on the floor. “Be careful what you wish for.”

His growl goes straight to her core, and she shimmies out of her jeans as he drags her down the hallway to his room.

He pushes her onto the bed onto her back. She smirks to herself; she loves when he gets dominant like this.

She reaches down to take off her panties but is stopped by Phil. “No. Don’t touch.”

He hadn’t done that before. She leans back, watching him take off his shirt and pants. He crawls onto the bed, leaning over her. He kneads her breasts roughly, kissing her with his entire body. His hips grind down on hers, and she can feel him pressing against her thigh through his boxers.

She tries to slide her hand down under the elastic of his boxers but he stops her again. He takes her hands and pins them over her head, staring into her eyes with a fierce lust she had never seen. “Don’t move.”

He kisses her neck, sucking on the spot where it meets her clavicle. His hand makes its way down her body, pressing her clit through her panties. Her hips are twitching, trying to resist the urge of bucking her hips up to meet his touch.

Phil finally slides the fabric off her hips; she can feel how wet she is, and so when Phil reaches down to tease her he chuckles. “You really did a number on yourself.”

She gasps, shaking with every gentle touch.

He dives down between her legs, not bothering to kiss her from her lips down like he usually does. Another first.

She’s desperately trying to obey him and stay quiet. He's bringing her right to the edge and then letting her come back down over and over and it's killing her.

She looks down at him, finally catching his eyes. She pleads silently.

He stops suddenly. She whimpers from the lack of contact and digs her nails into her palms. She almost regrets what she did to be in this situation, but obviously she brought out another side of him.

He rips his boxers off, going into the side drawer to get a condom. “Touch yourself while you're waiting. Don't you dare cum.”

She gently strokes herself, not letting herself finish, trembling with every touch. This man is going to kill her.

He finally picks her up off the bed, and thrusts into her in one quick stroke.

She comes right there. He pushes her up against the wall, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. He thrusts erratically, not caring about her noise level anymore.

Her head falls back, mouth open. She groans loudly, one hand gripping a fistful of his hair and the other grasping at the wall emptily. He’s going faster and harder and then suddenly there’s a bang; they both pause temporarily.

She starts laughing. “You knocked Dan’s painting off of the wall.”

A giggle escapes Phil, and he carries her to the bed. “He's going to be so angry.”

He lays over top of her, kissing her deeply as they find their rhythm again.

Her nails run across his back; those are going to leave scratches. “Faster, Phil.” She breathes out.

He happily complies, his grunts intermingling with hers. Her moans finally climax in a final groan; she clenches her core and Phil follows shortly after. They just lay there, sweaty and panting for a minute.

He rolls over to lay next to her. He just holds her, sighing happily. She suddenly gets up, throwing away the condom and then retrieving her phone from her tossed aside purse.

He admires her naked figure standing in the middle of his room. “What are you doing?”

She puts it down on the dresser and climbs back into bed. “Texting Dan it's safe to come back.” She chuckles.

Phil pulls her closer. “We're gonna get in trouble for the painting.”

A minute later there's the soft padding of footsteps walking down the hallway. They hear the click of the light switch in the next room and freeze.

There's a sigh. “Okay, you two need to calm down.”

All Dan hears through the door is a snort from Phil and her dissolving into giggles.

* * *

Breakfast is quiet the next morning. Phil gets up and puts his bowl into the sink, leaving to take a shower.

Dan immediately leans forward. “What the actual fuck happened last night?”

She calmly sips her coffee. “I sexted him during the show. He was not happy.”

Dan doesn't stop laughing the rest of the day.


	4. Baby, We're Going Down

Maybe taking him with her shopping wasn't a good idea in the first place. He got distracted so easily. 

The Brits were allowing Dan and Phil to bring plus ones this year. Phil of course wrote her name down right away, extremely excited to get dressed to the nines together. It was always a night to remember. 

So here they were, sitting at a fancy shop in downtown London to find her a dress. She immediately falls in love with a few and the assistant opens up a change room. She thanks her and sends her on her way to help another client. 

She talks to Phil through the door. “I think this one is my favourite.” She zips a short red dress up and steps out. “I don’t want anything too flashy. I’m not one of the celebrities.”

Phil smiles, giving her the up-down with his eyes. She can tell he really likes how short it is. “I like that one too. You could wear your sparkly black shoes.” 

She’s surprised he remembers a specific pair of shoes she owns. “That’s true. I’m gonna try on a floor-length one.”

She goes back in and shimmies out of the form-fitting dress. She takes a navy blue dress with a long leg slit off its hanger. “I think you’re gonna really like this one, Phil.”

She hears the chair outside the door creak and footsteps closer to the room. “I’m excited.”

“You will be when I come out.” She says just loud enough for him to hear.

He snickers.

She zips up the side and adjusts the skirt. “Okay, here it is.”

She puts on the pair of pumps they have to test dress length and steps back out. Phil’s jaw drops. 

“Holy shiza.”

She grins and looks in the mirror, turning to see different angles. “I think I changed my mind. This one is hot AF.”

He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispers in her ear. “I agree.” Glancing back to see if the assistant has come back, he then kisses her neck.

She lets her head fall back a bit but doesn’t move otherwise. “Phil Lester, not here.”

“That’s what you keep saying, but it ends up happening anyways. You look absolutely amazing in this.” His hand creeps down her hip onto her leg through the split in the material. His thumb rubs back and forth.

She turns around, his hands adjusting to rest on her ass. She puts her arms on his shoulders. “We would be in so much trouble.”

He kisses her for a long time, squeezing her ass. “I’m a paying customer. They wouldn’t care.”

He starts pulling her into the change room and she slowly follows. “Phil.”

He moves the skirt out of the way, sliding his hands up and down her thighs. “If you keep saying my name like that they’ll know.”

She giggles, then sighs when he runs a finger down the already damp spot on her lacy boyshorts. “This is not the place.” But she lets him continue and move her to sit on the ottoman in the corner.

She reaches up to unzip the dress but Phil stops her. “You’re keeping the dress on for this.”

She shudders at his voice and sits back, not moving to take the pumps off either. 

He nudges her legs open, continuing feather light touches while kissing her thighs. He’s moving closer to her core but not nearly fast enough.

He lifts her legs up on his shoulders, finally sliding his hands up her thighs to remove the useless panties. He kisses her and then goes to work, knowing they don’t have that much time before the assistant comes to check on them. 

She grips his hair, straightening up with the intensity he was going at it with. She glanced at the mirror and couldn’t help but grin again at the site of her in this gorgeous dress and an devilish angel between her legs. 

She was quickly distracted though, as there was a knock on the door. “Yes?”

“How do you like the dresses? Do you need any help zipping them up or anything?”

Despite her pulling at his hair to tell him to stop, he refused. He was making her get through this interaction before letting her finish or stopping.

She shut her eyes for a second, getting her bearings. “I’m fine, thank you. I think I picked my favourite.” At this Phil chuckles, his mouth vibrating against her, and she lets out an inaudible whimper. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Did your boyfriend go downstairs to the men’s section?”

“Yes, he went down.” He almost bursts out laughing, but puts that energy into the task at hand - or rather, mouth.

She’s quickly unraveling and she knows she needs to get rid of the employee. “I’ll bring the dress down myself, I’ll meet you at the counter.”

“Alright!” The assistant chirps, and she listens to the footsteps till they fade away.

He pulls her even closer and hums against her while continuing his tongue work. Her legs tremble and she takes one hand away from his hair to cover her mouth. She manages to muffle a series of throaty groans and falls back against the wall, hair slightly disheveled and breathing hard.

Phil stands up and grins. “I’m glad you chose this one.” He pulls her onto her feet, and leans in for a kiss and then whispers in her ear. “There are a lot of broom closets at the O2.”


End file.
